No Ordinary Minecraft Story
by DoctorMUSHIE12
Summary: These are the stories of how some of Minecraftia's inhabitants came to be. Rated M for later chapters.


No Ordinary Mincraft Story

CHAPTER ONE; THE VOYAGERS

Even with the harsh waves just inches under my feet, I had no problem holding that sword against the sailor's neck. After the others saw this act, they looked at me for a few moments. Soon they hesitantly put their weapons down on the wooden floor with a few loud clanks here and there. They all huddled to a corner in the back after doing so. Taylor stopped his angered screams and looked directly in my eyes. I could tell by just the look on his face that he was telling me not to do what he thought I was thinking. I nodded my head toward the disposed weaponry. It took him a few seconds to relies what I was doing. His eyes grew wide and ran to the floor picking up the sharp metal. He got up with a hand full of swords and daggers, he looked to me for more orders. I thought for a second.

"Send them to Aust-I mean, Seto and the others," I commanded, and he obeyed.

He quickly ran up the old wooden steps with the weapons dangerously bouncing in his arms. I watched him go up till he was out of sight. I look toward the original owners of the vessel.

For a brief moment, I considered putting the old man in front of me to his demise, to show them what would happen to them if they tried anything risky. But then I saw a young man in the back, giving me a worrying look. The boy was no older than twelve. All the kid wore was basically rags, possibly sown from used cloths to wash the ship. I looked to the man in my clutches. He was looking to the rag boy then to me, with a pleading look. I look to his shipmates, shifting from one foot to the other. A gut wrenching feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. I put my sword down to my side and pushed the elder to the other men. The rag boy ran up to the elder and hugged him with relief. My heart ached and I mentally kicked myself for thinking of killing this innocent man. The child looked at me with a smile of gratitude. I looked down to the boy, only showing a blank expression to him. His smiling face slowly faded away. I wanted to smile back. I wanted to say sorry for what I did, but it would just show that they could manipulate. Make me weak. But I did the opposite.

I raised my sword to them with a stern look. I saw some of them flinch at this action, but others stayed still. They just looked at me with ugly looks, never leaving their gaze on me.

"Try anything funny," I said, "and you'll get what's coming to you." With that, I put my sword in my sheath and started to walk away when a man interrupted.

"Can we at least have the courtesy of knowing our captor's name?" a man in front calmly asked.

I looked to the man talking. He was better dressed than the others and confidently stepped forward_. He_ _seemed to be the captain of the ship_, I thought. I looked back at the exit, seeing the sky in an array of colors from the twilight. There were purples and pinks with mixes of yellow and orange. I had to think of a fake name. Something the others couldn't trace back if they were to talk the soldiers of what used to be our home. That's what Daniel suggested we do. Then it hit me. It was lame and only a fool would think of it at the last minute, but it somehow fit perfectly, in a weird way. I took a deep breath and turned back to that captain. His one brow was raised with a smirk across his lips. The wrinkles on his face gave him a smug feel to it, which just enraged me even more.

"Well?" he asked. This time I looked directly in his taunting eyes.

I took another deep breath, and told him my name. Well my new name that is.

"It's Sky."

And I walked out of there without another word. I closed the door to the entrance and locked it. Leaving all of them in the darkness of the deck below as I walked to the others at starboard.

-XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX-

A/N: Yay, first story! Thanks for reading! It means ALOT to me! This chapter is short, but as the story gets longer, so do the chapters. Please favorite this story and maybe follow? Bye!

~meow OUT! :3


End file.
